Her Mystery Man and a Clue
by Bobapearl
Summary: Kyoko has always kept love at bay. No matter how hard it tried, it could never crack her tough exterior. But when love successfully begins to invade her dreams, Kyoko realizes to her utmost horror that this will probably be a battle she'll lose.
1. Chapter 1: Her Plight

Hi and thank you so much for clicking on the link! So, I normally write T-rated stories, but I thought to give this one a try. It's been an idea I've had for a while, but I never really got around to writing it until now. I hope I'll be doing it justice. *Fingers Crossed* Thanks for taking an interest! Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko strode through the halls of LME as if her heels were on fire. She was obviously in a hurry. Even the people she passed thought that there must have been some kind of emergency from the looks of her face. Her eyes were as round as orbs, ridden with anxiety, and her hands were clenched tightly into fists as they trembled at her sides. Kyoko looked terrified.<p>

But "terrified" wasn't exactly the right word either. In fact, she was at her last straw. Kyoko couldn't handle it anymore. This had gone on far too long and keeping quiet wasn't an option anymore. She thought she could deal with this on her own—that with patience things would eventually go back to normal. But after eight days of torture, Kyoko was done. She was on the verge of losing her mind.

Kyoko needed help now more than ever and she knew that there was only one person she could go to. She was Kyoko's first and final hope.

So practically running towards the changing room, Kyoko swiftly swung the white door open and to her great relief saw her pink-uniformed savior at the end, hooking her bag into her locker. The young friend turned around.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

And like an explosion, the door slammed shut with an ominous thud as Kyoko fell to her knees and flung her arms around her best friend's torso, wailing, "MOKO-SAN! HELP ME!"

"WHAT THE—? LET GO! MO! KYOKO, WHAT ARE YOU—? YOU'RE HOLDING TOO—! MO! KYOKO!"

But Kyoko didn't seem to hear. She just dug her face into Kanae's stomach, crying at the top of her lungs, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE, MOKO-SAN! IT WON'T GO AWAY! IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"WHAT—WON'T—LEAVE YOU—ALONE?" Kanae grunted angrily as she tried to pry Kyoko's fingers from her uniform. But even with the Jaws of Life, there was no way to release her grip. Kyoko had the strength of a hundred bears.

"The dream, Moko-san! It keeps coming back!"

Kanae sighed heavily. She was already panting like she had run a ten-mile marathon. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest and she was still no where close to being released. It felt as if she was being constricted by a full-grown python that only held onto her tighter the more she struggled. So deciding it was best to just relax, Kanae closed her eyes and mumbled in defeat, "If I promise to listen, will you let go of me?"

Kyoko nodded miserably, her face still pressed against her friend's abdomen.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Fine," she replied.

Then very reluctantly, the distressed actress loosened her grip, but still managed to clutch a fistful of pink fabric in her grasp. Kyoko raised her amber eyes and murmured, "You'll help me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kanae retorted, lowering herself upon the vinyl floor. "Now out with it before I lose interest."

Fully letting go of her by now, Kyoko leaned back against the wooden bench and mumbled, "Moko-san, have you ever had reoccurring dreams?"

"No, why?"

Kyoko frowned worriedly.

"Is that what you're going through?" Kanae continued in a cold voice.

She nodded. "It happened just recently," Kyoko said with lowered eyes as she brought her hands to her head. "No matter what I do, it's always the same."

"What? Are you having nightmares or something?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"They're more than nightmares."

Kanae's eyes widen, bewilderment coloring her pale face. She didn't understand what was going on, but if there was anything she could discern, it was the fact that Kyoko wasn't kidding. She looked really distraught. So feeling slightly more worried, Kanae asked, "When did they start?"

"After the movie President Lory gave us to watch," Kyoko whispered.

And remembering fully well what she was talking about, Kanae could only press her lips tightly together in annoyance as the memory of that horrid movie came flooding back. As another dismal assignment for LoveMe and his quest to save two loveless girls, the president thought it would be helpful if they watched his favorite romance movie. Of course, the film was everything the girls expected and MUCH, MUCH more.

Plenty of sexual steam, too many kisses, and a storyline that was disgustingly sweet, the 90-minute film was practically gag-worthy. Kyoko and Kanae were not in the least impressed. It did nothing at all except make them intensely realize how love-obsessed President Lory was.

But from the looks of the current situation, it was obvious that the film could not be easily dismissed, especially for Kyoko. So, in a somewhat suspicious tone, Kanae asked, "You had a dream about the movie?"

Her friend slowly shook her head. "Believe me, if it was just that, I would be happy, Moko-san. But this…oh god, this is so much worse!"

Kanae blinked in surprise. "What kind of dreams are these?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly closed it again and covered her face with her hands. At first, Kanae thought it was because she was afraid. But when she leaned in closer, Kyoko didn't look fearful at all. In fact, she was blushing. Her cheeks and ears were scarlet red as she mumbled within her palms, "I can't say it out loud."

Glaring, Kanae said in an unsympathetic voice, "Then how am I supposed to help you?"

Kyoko whimpered. This was definitely the part she was dreading. Just thinking about it was more than enough torment, but to say it might actually kill her. Yet when she peeked at her irritable friend out of the corner of her eye, Kyoko knew she didn't have much of a choice. Besides, wasn't she the one who asked for help?

"Okay," she whispered nervously, leaning her chin onto her curled knees. "It usually starts out like this…"

* * *

><p><em>The night was crisp and clear. Not a single cloud covered the sky, allowing the stars to glisten overhead and illuminate the entire city. It was apparent from the roads that it was very late. Families had gone to bed and party-goers were making their way to their desired destinations. <em>

_But Kyoko was not a part of the bustling night life. In fact, she was way above. She was standing by a large window, staring down at the breath-taking view. Her slender hand was pressed against the cool glass, but her attention seemed to be hopelessly unfocused. It was almost as if she was anticipating for something to happen. _

_Then in a smooth and unexpected motion, an arm suddenly wrapped around her slim waist from behind. Kyoko's lips curved into a smile as she felt him pull her back to his chest. His breath blew gently into her ear, sending ripples down her spine. And a quiet sigh bubbled up from her throat when his lips brushed against her neck. _

_Her heart quivered like a leaf as he fluidly turned her around, nimbly running his fingers up and down her back. Kyoko couldn't bear to look at him straight in the eyes. She was too afraid of what might come over her if she did. So nuzzling her head into his broad shoulder, she felt him bring his arm behind her knees and lift her feet straight off the ground. But before she could make a sound, he had already pressed his lips against hers._

_Any thought she had in mind flew straight out of her head as she eagerly returned his kiss. Her hands instinctively ran through his smooth hair, pulling his face closer to hers. The texture of his lips was addicting. They were soft and warm, yet also desperate. It wasn't in any way a slow kiss, but rather one driven with passion and need. And while his hands cradled her slender body, Kyoko was free to do as she pleased, feeling his smooth skin and brushing her lips across his exposed neck._

_Then very gently, he lowered her upon a couch and caged her within his arms. Their lips didn't stray for a moment. Even when the need for air surfaced, they only took in one breath before they reached for each other again. But just as Kyoko was about to lift herself off the couch to get even closer, his steady hand gently pushed against her abdomen, forcing her to lie back down. _

_Placing his other hand underneath her chin, he tipped her head backwards until he completely loomed over her. His kiss went deeper. The angle put Kyoko entirely at his mercy, unable to take control but instead fall powerless to his heated lips. When she felt his tongue, her toes dug deep into the couch, helplessly trying to find some sort of anchor._

_Her body burned hot as he kept one hand at her face while the other slowly moved down the line of buttons on her blouse. Unhooking each button, he maintained a steady pace without ever once releasing her lips. Kyoko had no way of focusing. He touched her from all sides. The kiss took up most of her attention, but she couldn't deny the throbbing of her trembling heart as each button came undone. Her thighs were pressed tightly together, shaking with expectancy._

_And as soon as the last button was loosened, his fingers drifted across her milky skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Kyoko didn't have the courage to look down at herself. She had never felt so self-conscious! And he somehow must have enjoyed her show of anxiety because his following actions were absolutely relentless. His heated gaze took in every part of her smooth body as he kissed his way downwards, touching every nook and cranny and reaching a hand behind her back to unclasp her red satin bra. _

_Kyoko's vision blurred when he slowly peeled away the fabric and ran his fingers over her breast. She bit on her lower lip, trying with all her might to remain quiet. She didn't want to give into him so easily. But every graze of his fingers left her begging for more. And just when she thought he was backing off, his lips suddenly closed over her breast, forcing Kyoko to arch her back._

_She could feel his amused smile against her skin. He was enjoying this just as much as she was. He loved how she was trying to fight the sensations that were rippling through her, but in the end, could only fail miserably. That lustful look in her eyes whenever he caught a glance nearly sent him into a frenzy. Every sound that escaped her beautiful lips was another chink in his armor. He was already near his breaking point._

_Kyoko wasn't breathing properly by now. Her breaths came out in strange gasps as she felt his tongue move across her skin. She twisted her head this way and that, feeling his hands touch every inch of her. The pressure between her legs was building. The coil in her stomach was beginning to tighten, getting stronger and stronger with every stroke. Her hands dug into his hair in desperation. She needed more._

_Darkness colored her vision as he leaned over her. He kissed her again except this time there was no hesitation to explore her mouth. Her moan reverberated in his ears as he slowly unzipped her jeans. Then with one fluid tug, they were off. Kyoko quickly reached for his shirt and yanked it off of his shoulders, not even bothering to deal with the buttons. The desire to feel him was too strong to ignore._

_With her back against the cushions, Kyoko reached up and felt his muscular chest. The planes of his chest were hard and firm as she ran her fingernails across his smooth skin. She watched him close his eyes in gratification as he lowered himself upon her. Their lips met once more, but their hands dangerously traveled. Kyoko's fingers ran up and down his toned arms, making him shiver involuntarily. And when she reached for the band of his trouser, his body quaked, eliciting a smirk at her lips. She had never felt more empowered._

_But just as she was about to work on his belt, his hand suddenly slipped between her thighs. Kyoko's body froze as he kneaded her, getting closer and closer to her core. She was starting to pant by now. Her eyes were tightly closed shut and her hands gripped his arms. He was teasing her and with every slow movement, he was pushing her straight off the edge._

_Her lips wanted to cry out, but no sound would come. And when he ran a finger down her scarlet panty, Kyoko forcefully bit down on her lip not to scream. She didn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction. She didn't want to lose herself so quickly. _

_He chuckled at her obvious resistance. She was making this all the more fun. So keeping his hand at the same spot, he rubbed tiny circles against the silky fabric as he slipped his tongue between her lips once more. Kyoko kissed him back tentatively, knowing that he wasn't going to let her go easy. She could sense him toying with her as his fingers were almost lighter than a feather's touch. He wanted her to beg for it._

_Kyoko kissed him back forcefully as her fingernails dug into his shoulder. His body rumbled with pleasure at the slight sting. She was starting to get more desperate by the minute. The heat was pooling at her legs. She unconsciously arched her back and helplessly pushed against his fingers. Control was long gone now. The only thing that existed was primal instinct. _

_And just as she was about to slip her hand into his trouser, two fingers entered her. Kyoko cried out loudly. _

_She dug her face into his arm to muffle the noises that spilled out of her mouth. He suckled her smooth neck as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out. She was tight and slick. Her body closed around his hand, urging for more. Kyoko couldn't stop herself. Her back arched and her legs shook. She felt him hit deeper and deeper with each thrust, but it was never enough._

_Kyoko's hands clung to every part of him as his tempo ruthlessly increased. She could hear the grunts from his chest, his body instinctively rocking with the fast rhythm. She was close. Kyoko could feel her body starting to let go. Her heart was beating frantically out of her chest and her lungs pleaded for breath. She felt as if she wasn't getting enough air._

_He loved the way she reacted to him. The whimpers and the moans that she unsuccessfully masked only increased his lust for her. He knew that she was on the brink of ecstasy. He knew that with just a bit more, she was going to soar._

_But not yet. _

_He wasn't finished with her yet._

_Kyoko's mind swelled with frustration when he slowly removed his fingers. She nearly moved with him as she felt him withdraw. And just as she was about to sit up, he suddenly held her down with his weight and playfully nibbled on her ear. Kyoko fell limp once more. She wrapped her arms around his head and pressed her warm body to his. Then with a single motion, she felt him slip off his trousers and boxers._

_He placed a leg in between her thighs, opening them wider. And leisurely moving up her body, he rubbed his naked member against her. Kyoko sighed as she mimicked his movement. Kyoko's core throbbed. It was getting hot again and her stomach began to tighten even more. _

_He was hard. She could feel him pulsating against her. And with every stroke, her head flung back as an unrecognizable voice cried in pleasure. Kyoko had never wanted anything so badly. She felt his forehead touch hers as he kissed her lips. His tongue easily slipped through, delving into every part of her mouth. The kiss was gentle, but the motion was different. He moved in and out, slowly and deliberately._

_Kyoko could feel her body respond to what he wanted. It was like it acted on its own. Her legs opened wider as the bands of muscles upon his arms stiffened in eagerness. His tongue fearlessly touched hers, eliciting sensual moans from her throat. _

_The lust began to build. The heat began to rise. Kyoko's mind went hazy as she felt his body rock with more intensity. And before she could even take another breath, he pushed deep inside…_

* * *

><p>Kanae's eyes couldn't get any bigger. She just stared at her clearly embarrassed friend whose head was now fully in her hands. She had no idea where to start. This was nothing that Kanae had ever expected or dealt with before in her life. Besides, how was she supposed to help?<p>

Kyoko sniveled at her prolonged silence. "I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"Well that's debatable," Kanae replied with a shake of her head. "I mean, it's definitely not normal."

"Moko-san, I have no idea what's wrong with me!" she cried loudly into her hands.

Kanae sighed as she awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "How frequently have you been having this dream?"

"Every day since the movie."

"And has it always been the same?" Kanae asked.

"No, it changes."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "How so?"

Kyoko frowned. "Well, the settings are different and the _scenarios_ never repeat."

"And the man?"

Her breath shuddered as she whispered, "He's always the same."

Kanae leaned her head back against the bench. "So you have no idea who he is?" she asked out of the corner of her eye.

Kyoko shook her head. "I know who he is when I'm in the dream," she explained in a timid voice, "but as soon as I wake up, I can't even remember his face."

She suddenly groaned. "Not like I should."

"What do you mean?" Kanae asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well, I never really…finish it. I always wake up at that exact moment. Right before…"

Kyoko let out another dry sob. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. This had to be the most humiliating experience she ever had!

"Maybe that's your problem right there," Kanae added thoughtfully.

She turned to her with a puzzled expression.

"Maybe," Kanae began slowly, "if you got to the end, the dream will go away."

"What are you talking about, Moko-san?"

Kanae sighed heavily as she said in a hard voice, "Honestly Kyoko, aren't you the one who loves this kind of supernatural stuff? Haven't you ever heard of dreams that act as your subconscious?"

Kyoko's eyes widen in disbelief. "Are you telling me there's a purpose behind these…_night terrors_?"

Kanae shrugged her shoulders, replying, "Who knows?"

"I'm scared, Moko-san," she confessed in a tearful voice as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Mo, I told you already, didn't I? Stop waking up in the middle and finish it!"

Kyoko sniffed doubtfully.

"Besides," Kanae added with an irritated huff, "if you do, you can get a good look at the mystery man. You might even know who he is."

"Moko-san, that's insane! Of course, he's just a guy I dreamt up! I'm positive that I won't recognize him! Besides, I don't know anyone who wears a Rolex watch!"

"A watch?" she repeated in surprise.

Nodding, Kyoko explained, "That's one of the things that never changes as well. In every dream, he always wears a silver wristwatch with a thick, chain-like band and a white, circular face."

Kanae tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, that certainly doesn't ring any bells. I can't think of anyone either."

"Exactly, Moko-san. So there's no need to figure out who he is. I just want these horrid dreams to stop!"

"Mo! Then you already know what you have to do!" Kanae snapped, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. This conversation was going in circles.

Kyoko's shoulders slumped as she realized with a heavy heart that her best friend was probably right. Ignoring the dreams didn't do any good, so it was obviously time to change tactics. But to go through with it until the end was just too terrible to imagine. It was because of THAT Kyoko refused to let the dream go on any further. There was no way she could complete it now!

Yet at the same time, what choice did she have? If this was truly the only way, then Kyoko just had to suck it up and do it…LITERALLY.

And just as she was about to let out another miserable wail, Kanae suddenly whipped out her phone and said, "We should get going. I have to meet Sawara-san in ten minutes and you probably have stuff to do too, right?"

Kyoko nodded glumly, feeling her throat close up with unease. It was best to leave this matter for later anyway. She had a job to do and nothing was going to stand in the way of her career, not even something as horrifying as this.

So rising to her unsteady feet and quickly getting changed, Kyoko followed her calm and composed friend toward the door. Twisting the metallic handle, the two LoveMe girls stepped out of the changing room and walked down the white hallway. Once they reached the company elevator, Kanae bid her a quick "see you later" before entering the ascending machine and leaving Kyoko all by her lonesome.

Kyoko kept her eyes on the ground as she walked down the hall. It was no use trying to lift her heavy spirits when she had never felt so depressed. Chanting that everything was going to be okay within the safety of her own mind didn't help in the slightest. It just sounded like one big, fat lie. The prospect of things working out in the end looked too far out of reach. There was just no way everything will be fine.

So continuing on her almost lifeless stroll, Kyoko raised her head a tiny fraction of an inch when she realized that she was nearing her destination. And just as soon as she turned a sharp corner, Kyoko suddenly bumped into someone squarely in the chest. The sound of papers and objects dropping onto the floor echoed all around her as she swiftly bent her back low in apology, exclaiming in shame,

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Kyoko-chan. No harm done."

Her head sprang up in surprise at the familiar male voice and with wide eyes, she exclaimed, "Yashiro-san!"

He smiled. "Good morning, Kyoko-chan. How are you?" Yashiro asked pleasantly as he got to his knees to pick up his stuff.

"Let me, Yashiro-san! It was all my fault!"

"I wasn't watching where I was going either," he replied with kind eyes, adjusting the spectacles upon his face. "It's hardly fair for you to shoulder all the blame."

"But look at the mess I made," Kyoko pointed out with a frown as she swept the papers together into the proper folder. "You probably had all these organized and everything."

Chuckling, Yashiro answered, "It's no big deal. You don't have to worry, Kyoko-chan."

She smiled sheepishly, clearly not convinced.

So deciding to get her mind off of something so inconsequential, he suddenly asked in a casual tone, "Going off to another LoveMe assignment?"

Kyoko nodded as she picked up a pamphlet. "As always," she replied in a wary tone. "Going off to another location, Yashiro-san?"

He also nodded, replying with a grin, "As always."

She let out a tiny laugh, reaching for more scattered papers.

But when Yashiro got a good look at her face, he realized that Kyoko looked somewhat different today. Furrowing his eyebrows at her weary expression, he asked gently, "Do you feel okay, Kyoko-chan? You look a little tired."

"Well, to be honest, I haven't slept very well the last few nights."

"Then maybe you should go lie down or something," Yashiro offered worriedly. "You shouldn't work when you don't feel well."

Kyoko shook her head defiantly with a small smile. "I feel fine, Yashiro-san. Really."

"Hmph, you're starting to sound a lot like _him_," he noted as he got to his feet, holding the files neatly in his arms.

Kyoko giggled and said, "Speaking of him, where's Tsur—?"

She immediately froze as her eyes landed on Yashiro's clenched hand. Kyoko didn't notice it at first because she was too busy picking up the objects on the floor. But now that she was properly standing, there was no doubt about it. Kyoko recognized the item as soon as she laid her eyes on it. Her heart had suddenly stopped dead in her chest.

"Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer. Kyoko's voice had mysteriously vanished. All she could do was stare at the silver object in his grasp. And Yashiro, noticing her intent gaze, looked down at his hand and suddenly broke into a chuckle.

"Oh, do you like this?" he asked nonchalantly as he raised it to her large eyes. "I just picked it up actually. It's the latest Rolex—."

"NOOOOOOO!"

And before he could even utter another sound, Kyoko had already dashed down the hall in horror, leaving nothing but a trail of dust along the way.

Yashiro was stunned. A part of him couldn't even believe what just happened. But after seconds of being paralyzed to the spot, he finally shook himself awake and called after her; even though he was fully aware she had long gone.

"Was that Mogami-san I heard?" a serene voice suddenly asked from behind.

And with a startled jump, Yashiro swiftly turned around with anxious eyes, meeting the curious gaze of his employer and friend, Tsuruga Ren.

"I don't know what happened, Ren!" he cried out in desperation. "One minute Kyoko-chan and I were just talking and the next thing I knew, she was running away from me in terror!"

Ren laughed with a shake of his head. "Did you say something inappropriate, Yashiro?"

"Of course not!" he replied defensively. "I was just showing her this—"

He handed Ren the Rolex watch.

"— and she shrieked like a banshee. What in the world did I say?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ren said with a tiny smile, "With Mogami-san, you can never truly know what she's thinking. But it's probably best we go and look for her. It's always unwise to leave her so frantic, especially when she's running around the company on her own."

Yashiro's head drooped in misery. "Do you think it was me then?"

"I highly doubt it," Ren said with a reassuring smile. "Now how about we go find her?"

And just as he began to make his way down the bright-lit hall in search of his favorite girl, Ren smoothly wrapped his silver Rolex watch around his wrist and snapped it into place.


	2. Chapter 2: His Solution

Hi everybody! So to be honest, I intended to have this piece be only a one-shot, but after reading all your comments and reviews, I decided I'll give this a more "conclusive" ending. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it because it's a side of Ren I never truly got to express in writing. LOL! Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Kanae shook her head vigorously, trying her very best to clear the wild thoughts that were racing through her mind. It was all Kyoko's fault. Thanks to her, Kanae was now more than just distracted. She was one hundred percent unfocused.<p>

Kanae scowled angrily. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about Kyoko's INCREDIBLY vivid dream. Even now, she herself was starting to wonder who the mystery man was. And as she was unwillingly going down her mental list of potential males, there was one _particular_ name that kept jumping out at her.

Kanae snorted loudly. _"Right, she would probably have a heart attack if turns out to be him…"_

And just as she was about to open the door to Sawara's office, a male voice suddenly shouted from behind her,

"Kotonami-san!"

She swiftly turned around and to her great surprise saw Yashiro striding towards her with Ren not too far behind. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she took a few steps in their direction and gave a tiny bow of her head.

"Good afternoon," she greeted politely.

"Hi Kotonami-san," Yashiro answered in haste. "Have you by any chance seen Kyoko-chan lately?"

"Yes, just a few minutes ago actually. Why?"

Yashiro took a frantic step towards her and asked with worry-ridden eyes, "Did she seem a little odd to you today?"

Her eyes widen in alarm. _"Oh my god, don't tell me he KNOWS?"_

"Um, define…odd," Kanae said in a reluctance voice.

"Well apparently, she ran away screaming from Yashiro," Ren explained with a suppressed chuckle as he stood beside him. "So we're wondering if you know why."

Sighing in relief that they were in the clearing _(Kanae had unconsciously lumped herself with Kyoko's problem)_ and happy that it had nothing to do with her insane dream, she said, "Oh, then I don't really know. Maybe she just—"

Kanae stopped.

Her voice had completely escaped her. There was no way around it as her eyes fell upon the craziest…surreal…and the most UNBELIEVABLE image. It was like her brain had suddenly stopped working. All she could focus on was Ren's wrist.

"THAT'S THE LOOK!" Yashiro shouted loudly as he pointed a finger at her dumbstruck face. "That's the exact face Kyoko-chan had before she ran!"

Following Kanae's line of vision, Ren realized that she was staring at his silver Rolex watch. He intuitively extended his arm towards her and asked, "Is there something wrong with my watch, Kotonami-san?"

She slowly raised her frozen eyes to his. "It's _yours_?"

"Yes," Ren replied with alarm at her shocked expression. "Why does that matter?"

"Kyoko-chan reacted the same way," Yashiro pointed out, practically jumping on the balls of his feet. "What's so important about the watch?"

Quickly turning to Yashiro, Kanae asked, "Kyoko actually saw it?"

"Yes, I was holding onto it for Ren," he answered.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she exclaimed anxiously, waving her hands back and forth in the air. "YOU had the watch when she saw it?"

"Yes, but it's actually mine," Ren said, raising an eyebrow. "Kotonami-san, what's going on?"

Kanae bit on her lower lip. She had no idea how to respond. She obviously couldn't explain why Kyoko had acted so strange, but it wasn't like she could explain the significance behind his Rolex watch either! But Yashiro's and Ren's stern gaze was practically boring a hole into her skin. Kanae had no idea what to say!

"I can't…really…_say_," she answered slowly, careful to avert her hysterical gaze.

"But it does have something to do with the watch?" Yashiro pressed as he tried to get a better look at her face.

"Well—I mean, I can't—it's complicated! Don't ask me! It's not my place to—!"

"Kotonami-san."

Kanae's blood suddenly ran cold. She had never felt anything like it before. It was like someone had poured ice down her veins. His voice pulled her flustered attention right to his penetrating gaze practically effortlessly.

Ren's eyes were undeniably commanding. The swirling aura around him locked her in place as if she was held prisoner. Kanae had never been on the receiving end of his intense side before, but now she could fully understand what people meant when they said how he could _make_ them act. It was impossible to shake him off. He completely took over control.

And in the softest voice, he murmured, "Since what you can say is limited, would you please tell us what you can say then?"

Kanae gulped.

There was no way around it. She couldn't fight him. He won.

So with a defeated sigh, Kanae fully faced the two confused men with closed eyes and replied in a small voice, "Alright…"

* * *

><p>Kyoko leaned against the wall as she tried to regain her breath. She had run up four flights of stairs and the stitch in her side was throbbing like crazy. It was so hard to breathe, but whenever her hectic thoughts caught up with her consciousness, the hysteria from earlier would erupt like a full-blown volcano.<p>

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Forcing her legs to move, Kyoko dashed down the hall with her head shaking like a bobble head. She just had to run to clear her mind. The cool air rushing through her ears made it nearly impossible for her to think. That way, she didn't have to remember what Yash—

"AHHHH!"

Kyoko was losing her mind. People around her were practically running away in fear at her insane movements and terrified expression. They didn't know how to react to her at all. And the unlucky few who were standing in her dangerous path quickly pressed their bodies flat against the wall as she tore down the corridor like a hot-pink, LoveME bull. There was just no stopping her.

By the time her lungs were in dire need of air, Kyoko had reached the tenth floor. But she had no plans of resting. She didn't know what else to do. Whenever she paused, the cogs in her brain would move and Kyoko didn't dare to let them function. She didn't want to see those horrid images anymore!

"NO MORE! NO MORE! NO—!"

It happened before Kyoko could even blink. From out of a nowhere, a large hand suddenly reached out from behind a silver door and clamped itself over her open mouth, forcefully pulling her body inside the room. The door closed with an ominous thud and as soon as her back hit solid wall, Kyoko's eyes sprang open.

"_TSURUGA-SAN?"_

He smiled and gently removed his hand from her mouth. "Good morning, Mogami-san."

"H-h-hi Ts-s-s-surga-san," she stammered, her heart beating in over time. "What are you doing in here?"

They were standing barely a foot apart in what appeared to be an empty and unused dressing room. The lights were off, but the windows were left open, allowing a hazy glow to light the entire space.

"I was looking for you," he said matter-of-factly.

Kyoko's eyes widen. "M-m-me? Why?"

She was suddenly very hyper aware of how close he was. Kyoko could see just about every eyelash.

"Well, it seems you were behaving strangely this morning and I decided to check up on you."

And feeling as if someone had their hands firmly wrapped around her throat, Kyoko asked in a fear-filled voice, "Did Yashiro-san—?"

Ren nodded, replying, "You hurt his feelings, Mogami-san. It isn't very polite to run away from people, let alone your seniors, now is it?"

Ready to perform a full-on dogeza, Kyoko was just about to fervently fling herself upon the cold, hard floor when he suddenly added:

"But considering what you're going through, I think he will forgive you."

Kyoko froze.

Her eyes were glued upon the dark carpet, but they saw absolutely nothing. Her vision blurred, the dark colors melting into each other. It felt as if her breath was knocked right out of her. She couldn't breathe at all.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Kyoko was paralyzed from head to toe.

"Mogami-san."

She unwillingly raised her trembling gaze to his silky voice.

"Won't you tell me about this dream of yours?" Ren asked, his dark eyes glinting in the dark.

Her breath shuddered. Kyoko's heart practically jumped out of her chest. The look upon his face was burning like fire. She didn't understand, but all she knew was that she was horrified! Kyoko couldn't believe this was happening.

"I-I-I-I—!"

"Yes?" Ren replied as he causally placed a hand against the wall beside her face.

"T-s-s-suruga-san, h-h-how did you—?"

"Know?"

He chuckled amusedly. "We luckily ran into Kotonami-san on the way while we were looking for you."

Kyoko's eyes jumped out of their sockets. _"She wouldn't—!"_

"Although, you shouldn't blame her," Ren added with a smile at her obvious thought. "I never actually gave her the chance to refuse."

She couldn't speak. The air was quickly getting sucked out of the empty room. All Kyoko could focus on was Ren's face and the way his dark eyes stared at nothing but her. She could hear the playfulness in his voice, but the look upon his face was dead serious. He was like the Demon Lord and the Emperor of the Night all rolled into one.

"Still, I would rather hear about this dream coming from you, Mogami-san. It isn't wise to get it second-handedly. The details are never fully accurate."

Kyoko hastily moved her head from side to side, her eyes as large as baseballs. "Tsuruga-san, there's no way I can say it! It's bad enough I dreamt of it! But to actually repeat it would be—!"

"And what's so terrible about it?" Ren asked with an innocent tilt of his head that naturally brought his face closer to hers. "I don't fully understand the reason why."

"Why? WHY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY?'" she shrieked. "I dreamt of—!"

"Yes?"

She bit down on her tongue, her face getting redder by the second. There was no way she was going to say it. Kyoko would rather die a thousand deaths before she would say it. She won't say it.

But Ren was relentless. He only leaned in closer to her as his smile brightened ten fold.

Kyoko's eyes naturally began to tear up from the sheer intensity of it. She couldn't turn away!

"What was that, Mogami-san?"

She shook her head forcefully!

Ren's smile broadened. "You dreamt of…?"

She clenched her hands into a tight fist, her fingernails digging deep into her palms, but Ren wasn't letting her go. Every second that she remained silent, his power over her seemed to strengthen. Kyoko pressed firmly against the wall as a useless attempt to get away, but Ren was just everywhere. There was no escape.

"Mogami-san," he said in a smooth voice that sent shivers down her spine. "You dreamt of…?"

And like a bomb with a fully lit fuse, Kyoko's shoulders fell in complete surrender as she sobbed at the top of her lungs, "SEX! I DREAMT OF SEX!"

Kyoko dropped her head into her hands, wailing, "But I didn't mean to, Tsuruga-san! It was completely out of my control! I can't believe how impure I am! I'M SUCH A DISGUSTING PERSON!"

Then to her utmost surprise, Ren suddenly let out a laugh. He had a trembling hand over his mouth, but his eyes glistened with pure amusement. He was practically shaking with laughter. "I see," Ren said with a wide smile, "so that's why Kotonami-san wouldn't say anything."

Kyoko gasped! _"Moko-san didn't—?"_

Smiling devilishly at her silent, stunned expression, Ren replied, "I was confident I could get you to tell me on your own, Mogami-san."

"Tsuruga-san, you're too cruel!" Kyoko accused with offended eyes. "You lied to me!"

Ren shook his head. "I never lied. It's true that I asked Kotonami-san about the details, but you just assumed she told me everything. I didn't say anything of the sort."

Feeling immense guilt for distrusting her best friend, Kyoko warily slumped back against the wall and mumbled, "You're so mean."

Before Ren could shield himself, he realized he was already starting to buckle at her now down-trodden expression. He had planned to torture her for a little more, but seeing how truly hurt she was, Ren couldn't help showing his gentle smile as he placed a hand underneath her chin. When their eyes met, he replied in a kinder voice, "I apologize, Mogami-san. I truly didn't mean to offend you. But it wasn't like you were going to tell me without some prodding on my end."

Kyoko frowned in reply.

But refusing to let her avoid the subject so easily, Ren's gleaming smile returned as he murmured, "So…sex?"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had never been more humiliated!

"I take it this is your first time?" Ren asked, failing to keep the humor out of his question.

"This isn't funny, Tsuruga-san! I'm terrified to go to sleep because of this!"

Shaking his head, Ren assured (unsuccessfully), "These sorts of dreams are normal, Mogami-san."

"DREAMS? These aren't dreams!" Kyoko cried with frantic eyes. "They're nightmares! And the worst part of it all is that the man I'm thinking of is—!"

Kyoko wailed loudly and slapped her hands over her ears, as if it would make the memories go away.

"Are you sure it's Yashiro?" Ren asked mercilessly.

Feeling the terror roar within her at the sound of his name, Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut and replied in a raised voice, "Of course it is! HOW CAN IT NOT BE? He was holding the watch! He had the same silver Rolex watch as HIM!"

"You mean this one?"

Kyoko automatically opened her eyes and saw the shiny item wrapped around his wrist. "Yes! That wat—!"

Ren grinned widely as he watched the color completely disappear from her face. She looked about as pale as a sheet. Her mouth was still open, hopelessly stuck in a mid-sentence that seemed to have rendered her speechless. He couldn't have been more pleased with her response. Ren hated to admit it, but he was having WAY too much fun with this.

And wanting to push the boundaries even further, he asked naively again, "Is this the watch you saw, Mogami-san?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could finally muttered in a trembling voice, "W-w-w-why do you h-h-h-have it, Tsuruga-san?"

"Because it's mine."

"Y-y-yours?" she croaked.

He nodded. "Yashiro was just temporarily holding onto it for me. I'm sorry if that confused you."

Kyoko's hands shook like leaves. Suddenly, her surroundings faded to black except the man before her, his face a few inches away. His eyes were so intense she could feel her knees beginning to collapse on her. But Kyoko felt absolutely lifeless. She couldn't do anything.

"So…_this_ is…_your_…watch?"

"It is," he said with a smile. "And if we take into account what you said earlier, then I believe that the man you're dreaming of is not actually Yashiro, but rather…me."

Ren leaned in closer. "Right…Mogami-san?"

Kyoko didn't reply. Her voice was long gone. It flew out of the window along with all the feelings in her legs and hands. She didn't know what to do anymore. This was just too much!

"But I can see that you're right," he continued in a softer voice. "You really are terrified to go to sleep, aren't you?"

He suddenly lifted a steady hand and tenderly brushed his thumb across the dark circles under her eyes. "You seem awfully tired."

Odd noises came out of Kyoko's mouth, but none of them made any sense.

Ren chuckled, replying, "It's okay, Mogami-san. If you think you offended me in any way, you didn't. In fact, I'm actually quite flattered."

_"You are?"_ she mouthed.

He nodded. "But as your co-star, I find it bothersome that this dream of yours is negatively affecting your work. We wouldn't want it to get in the way of your career, now do we?"

Kyoko unwillingly moved her head in agreement.

"So I think it's safe to assume that you want these nightmares to disappear as soon as possible?"

She nodded.

"But you see, these kinds of nightmares are a little tricky," Ren pointed out in a thoughtful voice. "They don't just go away on their own. In truth, it's up to the dreamer to make them vanish."

Kyoko gulped. "How do I do that?" she murmured under her breath.

Ren chuckled. "You have to finish it—right until the very end."

She froze.

Then with a deep and soft exhale, Ren suddenly shook his head in wariness. "But considering how you are unable to go to sleep, finishing the dream in your slumber seems like an impossible feat to do."

"So how do I end them?" Kyoko asked, her voice cracking by the end from pure anxiety.

"Isn't it obvious, Mogami-san?"

She raised an eyebrow.

And right before her amber eyes she watched his smile transform into one that sent a string of ripples down her spine.

His eyes smoldered. "You're going to have to finish it…while _awake._"

Kyoko lost it.

There was no better way to explain the tumultuous hurricane that swept away every rational part of her mind. Ren was serious. The look upon his face was neither teasing nor playful and that was what scared Kyoko the most. But the voice to defy him wouldn't spill out of her mouth. She just stood in his overwhelming gaze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Mogami-san," Ren began again as he moved forward, "you want these dreams to go away, right?"

She didn't reply.

"They are, after all, interfering with your work, aren't they?"

Kyoko's knees shook.

"And I assume you want these bothersome nightmares to stop, don't you?"

Ren pressed his cool forehead against hers and smiled alluringly. "And considering these dreams involve me as well, I promise to take full responsibility for what I've done to you, Mogami-san."

Kyoko whimpered as both of his arms trapped her within his cage, clouding her already hazy mind with the heat of his skin and the cologne of his clothes.

"So…shall we begin?" he whispered softly.

And before she had time to prepare herself, Ren had already lowered his head to one side of her face. Kyoko felt his cool breath run down her slender neck. She naturally had both of her hands placed upon his broad chest, but not a single ounce of strength to do anything about it. Kyoko was completely at his mercy.

One of his hands had already laced its fingers through hers and brought them high above her head. Kyoko's heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought she was going to die. But she couldn't push him away. Even though her body trembled violently, Kyoko couldn't get herself to refuse him.

When she felt his lips upon her neck, a sound suddenly bubbled up from her throat that even surprised herself. Kyoko suddenly wrapped her fingers around his hand as if her life depended on it. She held onto it so tightly she was sure she was hurting him, but Ren didn't seem to care at all.

His other hand was still flat against the wall, like some sort of shield that kept out any unwanted intruders. Ren could feel the pure heat that emanated from her body. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. And with every brush of his lips against her smooth skin, he was losing another chink in his armor of carefully composed control.

Ren sensed his self-restraint failing—especially when he realized how she wasn't fighting back. Miraculously, it was almost as if she completely gave herself up to him.

And just as he was about to move in even closer…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Kyoko jumped, her misty eyes clearing up in an instant.

Ren's mood darkened significantly as he reached a hand inside his trouser pocket and retrieved his vibrating cell phone. Flipping the black device open, his eyes narrowed in irritation as read the familiar caller I.D.

"_Damn it…"_

"Tsuruga-san?" her small voice called.

He quickly met her timid expression and to his alarm, saw the sweet, red blush upon her cheeks. Ren was struggling so hard to keep still. It was as if the Gods were already taunting him for his inappropriate position by making it even harder for him to leave.

But with a quick and unaffected smile, Ren suddenly gave a small shake of his head and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I guess that's all for now," he murmured quietly.

Then in a painfully slow movement, he released her warm hand and gently brought her arm back down to her side. Kyoko still hadn't moved on her own. It was almost like she had lost the will to.

"But it seems you might have to endure another sleepless night," Ren murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He then fluidly straightened up and took a step back. Kyoko was still pressed tightly against the wall, but her eyes never left his face.

Chuckling softly, Ren silently walked towards the closed door and grasped the thin handle. But just as he was about to step foot outside into the real world, he suddenly looked over his shoulder and saw her staring at him with an almost desperate expression.

Ren smiled gently.

"Good luck tonight, Mogami-san."

And without another word, he quietly closed the silver door behind him, giving her the time he knew she desperately needed to recollect herself after the torture she had endured. He could only imagine just what kind of fit she was going through now that she was alone. But as he smoothly made his way down the empty corridor, Ren couldn't deny the whirlpool of emotions that were raging inside of him. His hands shook from just the sheer thought of it.

"I think that should preoccupy her mind for a good while," Ren murmured under his breath, hoping that her erotic dreams would now finally give her some peace for the next few nights. With a real memory to hold onto instead of fruitless illusions, maybe the dreams will let up and allow her the proper sleep she deserves.

But even though Ren had no intention of "making her nightmares vanish" from the beginning, he knew that no matter how hard he'll try to fight his desires off, he was certainly going to milk this sexy opportunity for all it was worth.


End file.
